Training Session
by Celeste Song
Summary: Miyoko and Kakashi are finishing up a day of training when Miyoko wants to be a little frisky. Is Kakashi that protective of his book?


"I know how to throw a punch! You don't have to explain it! I'm not in the academy." A slight off edge jounin lunged at a very calm, but slightly naggy sensei.

"Throwing a punch is different than landing a hit." The sensei dodged the attack easily. "If you want to hit me, then hit me."

The female jounin went for a different kind of attack. "Aaahh!" She screamed as she threw the punch. In the blink of an eye, her opponent appeared behind her and easily knocked her to the ground. She quickly got up and went into a defensive position.

"How did you graduate from the academy?" The male sensei tried to push her over the edge with her patience.

She growled at him. "Would you shut up! I graduated with hard work and experience." She was planning her next attack. She thought of a good plan. "That should work." She whispered. She immediately charged at the male.

He thought she was crazy coming at him full force like that. She was completely defenseless. He easily dodged the punch she threw and knocked her away into a tree. A cloud of dust formed and no movement was sensed. He walked over there fully on his guard in case she decided to attack. It was a rookie move, but it could possibly work if used correctly.

The dust cloud settled and she wasn't there. Instead she was behind him standing at about 10 feet. "Ok." She said holding her hands up. "It's getting late; we should call it quits for today. Thanks for giving me new strategy to use, Kakashi."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. It wasn't that late, and it wasn't like her to give up this easily. What new strategy? "Alright. Be here tomorrow early."

"Don't worry, I'll be here when you show up." She waved then turned around with a smirk on her face.

Kakashi sighed. She was getting stronger and smarter every day. He reached down for his book, only to find it not there. What? Where did…? He looked up and saw his book in her hand as she ran for her life. "Miyoko!" He screamed and went after her.

Miyoko started laughing, but kept her guard up for any moves he might make. He appeared in front of her in a flash, but she disappeared and started running in a different direction. She quickly made some hand motions to perform a jutsu only known to her clan. She immediately turned into a white wolf and started running.

Kakashi gritted his teeth and chased after her. This meant war. He appeared next to the running wolf and somehow kept up barely with her. He did a quick attack and knocked her over with him on top of her. He pinned her down until she had to change back. She smiled up at him slightly out of breath. "Give it back." He said sternly.

She had the biggest smile on her face. "I don't know what you are talking about." She giggled.

"Don't make me search you." He warned her. He would do it too. She knew that very clearly.

She had grown wiser since they first started training together. She always was a quick learner. "I don't think Tsunade would be very happy with you getting fresh with a student."

He picked her up and pinned her against a tree this time with her back to him and her hands inaccessible. He leaned his head next to her ear. "I don't think she would mind me being a little sociable. Plus, didn't you just say you graduated the academy? Plus you are a jounin so I don't think you can play the student card."

Dang it. She didn't have any more tricks up her sleeve at the moment. But something felt a little off. "You took your book already. So why do you still have me like this?" She noticed that he took his book back when he switched positions from the floor to the tree.

He was caught. "I guess I just didn't want to let my student leave yet without learning how to attack and defend herself properly. There are many perverts out there that would want to be with you."

"Oh, you mean like yourself." She pointed out his title of 'Konaha's number two pervert.'

He chuckled in a deep tone. "Maybe."

Oh shoot. Not today sweetie. She vanished instantly, and appeared behind him pushing him into the tree with his hands tied. "In your dreams. But I'd still kick your butt."

"Like you kicked my butt mere minutes ago?" He recalled the training they just went through.

"Do you really think I'm as terrible as the genin you are training?"

She had a point. She was usually better than that. "So your whole plan was to steal my book?"

"Mmmm… not entirely." She quickly checked the time of day. "Training is almost up for today, sensei." She giggled. "You remember your promise, don't you?"

Kakashi recalled when he promised that he would show his face to her if she could pin him by the time training was over. He chuckled. "So that was your intension?"

"You're getting closer." The sun finally set signaling training was over. She looked back to the person she was holding against the tree. "Ti-…" She paused when she found a log in the place of her sensei. "WHAT?!" She growled. "KAKASHI!"

He smiled under his mask, looking down from the branch. "So close. Almost too close." He stated.

She looked up at him. "That was really cheap!" She glared at him.

"You let your defense down just long enough for that to happen. Don't do that in battle." Kakashi became the sensei he was.

She turned and crossed her arms while pouting.

He chuckled once more before disappearing.

Miyoko never figured out what exactly happened after that. She only remembers a pair of soft lips uncovered by cloth peck hers before disappearing completely.

Another thing she remembered is that… those lips felt vaguely familiar.


End file.
